What She Wanted
by JulzAndKate
Summary: A drabble angst! How Ginny really feels about her relationship with Harry! R&R, be nice!


**A/N: Hey hey hey! Looks who's back! Yes, it's me. Julz. Didja miss me?! Lol, I never went anywhere… wish I did. Well, Kate's off having fun on a trip with her camp… I'm bored so I wrote a story… and that's why it's here… and that's why you're reading it… and that's why you'll review!**

**An Adventure**

Ginny Weasley sat at the dinner table, and took a glance at the clock. 9:30 p.m. She looked to the chair at the opposite side of the table. It was empty, but Harry should've been filling that space two hours ago. Two hours. And here was Ginny, sitting at home, while Harry was probably "stuck at the office".

She stretched her arm out in front of her and looked at the goblin made ring collecting dust on her ring finger. Harry had proposed about a year ago and she had been trying to plan a wedding but he was always off somewhere foreign, capturing Dark wizards.

Ginny took another look at the plates on the table. They were no longer shooting out steam. They were now cold and she would have to heat them up. Sighing and with a great huff, she stood up and looked around.

She and Harry had bought this flat after she had graduated from Hogwarts. It was a fixer-upper but could be fixed with some fancy spell-work. They had had it for some time now, and it was still as crappy as it was when they first bought it. There was paint peeling and chipping from the walls and ceiling, the floor needed to be redone, two of four windows needed to be replaced, and…well… most of the flat needed to be fixed.

Ginny whipped out her wand and cast a patronus. A silvery whispy horse galloped out of the tip of her wand.

"Tell Harry that he MUST come home NOW, or else I'll come and get him myself. Oh, and tell him that dinner's cold and he has to heat it up himself!" she barked at the horse. The horse nodded and galloped out of the window, off to the Ministry of Magic.

No more than 5 minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and I mentally slapped myself for not telling Harry to not do that. I inched towards the door carefully but, he knocked harder.

"Ginny?" he called. Then, the door came crashing down onto my toe and I screamed in pain. My eyes watered and I threw off my shoe to see a broken toe.

"Ginny! Are you alright?" he came closer but she pushed him away.

"No, Harry, I'm not frickin alright!" There were now tears streaming down my face. I whipped out my wand once again, pointed it at my toe, and muttered, "_Episkey_," and with a crack, the toe was healed. Harry hugged my shoulders and muttered an apology. I shrugged his arms off of me.

"Go away, Potter," I grumbled. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, babe, YOU called ME home!" he replied. He waved his wand over the cold food and started to eat. "Ugh, meatloaf? Again?" he complained. Ginny glared at him, flattened her palms against the table, and leaned over him.

"Listen, you'll take what I give you. You'll come home when you're supposed to come home. You'll be more loyal to your fiancée!" she snarled and pointed to her ring. Harry looked astonished.

"Whoa… slow down. What's going on?" Harry said slowly. Ginny's last strand of patience was broken.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HOME BY 7:30 AND YOU'RE ALWAYS HOME AT 10:00, THE LATEST! I'M HOME ALL DAY, WORKING ON A MEAL FOR YOU BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY WHEN YOU COME HOME! BUT NO! YOU COME HOME LATER AND YOU ONLY COME HOME WHEN I SEND A FRICKIN PATRONUS TO YOU!" Harry looked disgruntled.

"Well, maybe, you wouldn't be stuck home all day if you got a job for YOURSELF!" they were soon engaged in a shouting match. Harry stood up and Ginny attempted walking away to the living room but he just followed her. This was pretty much how all of their evenings went. Sure, they still loved each other, but things just weren't going right at this stage in their relationship. They shouted about everything, well, Ginny shouted about everything and Harry would recoil with an excuse. Finally, Ginny got so angry and needed to let out her anger so…

She slapped Harry.

Hard.

As he rubbed the raw spot on his cheek, Harry took Ginny's hand and led her to the couch. They sat down.

"Now, Harry, I know that was a bit unnecessary, but let's just talk about this like normal adults!" Ginny said softly. Harry leaned over, kissed her neck, and worked his way up to her lips.

"Can't we talk about it in the morning? I'm hungry for dessert…" he purred. Ginny pushed him away.

"No, Harry! We cannot talk about it in the morning! You cannot fix this by flirting with me!" she sighed. Harry looked disappointed but listened to his fiancée.

"Harry, ever since we got together I thought, 'wow! I'm with the golden boy, the boy who lived, the chosen one!' and I've loved you every since! I'm still madly in love with you but what is this life that we've chosen, Harry? Look around! This is what we've become. A young couple who live in a crappy flat, and who hardly ever see each other. Look Harry, when I finally found love with you, I expected passionate love and an adventure! So, Harry, when you're ready to give me what I expected love to be, you can give this back to me," Ginny finished. She stood up, placed something on the table, and locked herself in the guest room.

There, on the coffee table was their engagement ring, spinning in circles. With a light clunk, it landed on the surface and rolled off the edge of the table.

Harry picked it up, with silent tears running down his face, wondering when he would be able to give Ginny what she wanted.

Fin


End file.
